Nico hates the dentist
by PercyJacksonShipQueen
Summary: Nico Di Angelo hates going to the dentist, so when he gets his wisdom teeth removed, the pleasant blond dentist surprised him. Will he go home and plan on how to avoid the next visit, or will something bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Nico hates the dentist. It's boring, annoying, and uncomfortable. Last time, the dentist had leaned over him, old, saggy breasts hanging in his face. Needless to say, he hadn't wanted to return. But when he needed his wisdom teeth removed, it was necessary. With a groan, he climbed into his best friend Percy's truck.

"Come on, we'll be late." Percy urged, tapping his fingers against the wheel.

"I'm coming! Calm your balls!" Nico shouted, grabbing the handle to hoist himself into the oversized pickup. Percy laughed, turning the key in the ignition.

"Now calm down. I heard the dentist yanks out your teeth if you don't relax." He gave Nico a 'serious' look.

"Oh, shut up." Nico grinned as they pulled out of the narrow parking lot behind his apartment.

Percy continued banging his fingers on the wheel, tapping out a rhythm Nico didn't recognize. Thoughtfully, Nico studied his profile. He had had an enormous crush on Percy when they were younger. Once they grew up and Percy met Annabeth, he realized it would never happen. But a boy could hope, right? His crush remained, shadowing every conversation they had. It was slowly but surely dissolving though. These thoughts were rudely interrupted when Percy came to a stop at the dentists office.

"Want a minute to mentally prepare yourself?" The green-eyed boy asked, only half-joking.

"Oh, blah blah. Walk me in, Sir Galahad," Nico sassed as he opened his door.

Rolling his eyes, Percy shoved his own door open and stepped out, not bothering to resist the urge to laugh as Nico carefully climbed out. "Trouble there, Shorty?"

Nico glared. "No, but-" He paused. "Wait until I come up with a good comeback." Percy guffawed. "I'll be sure to do that." He paused to hold the glass door open. Nico pushed through, not-so-discreetly flipping Percy off. Classy.

"Thought we were friends, Neeks." Percy laughed. Nico glared.

"Now, where did you get that idea?" He ended by pushing Percy's shoulder with the tips of his fingers. The taller boy just laughed. That playful banter continued until the nurse finally called Nico's name. Now tense and silent, Nico followed the nurse, trailed by Percy.

After the basic check-up, the doctor arrived. Good glory. He was blond, with long shaggy hair constantly falling into his face. His tan skin appeared to glow, and those bright blue eyes were so captivating, Nico forgot how to breathe,

"Good morning, Mr. Di Angelo. I'm Doctor Solace, I'll be taking care you today."

Nico gaped. Percy grinned. Solace was HOT.

"Uhm- I,- uh.." Nico stuttered.

The dentist grinned. "We'll have to dose you with laughing gas, which aught to wear off within a few hours."

Nico wasn't listening. Doctor Solace was funny, and attractive? Not fair. Of course, he's probably straight. Everyone Nico likes is.

The tall blond approached with a clear plastic mask linked to a tank by a tube. He gently put it over Nico's mouth. After a few moments, the small black haired boy was completely zoned out. As soon as the procedure was done, Nico peered up at the dentist.

"Shhhh…" He murmured. "I-Imma tell you a secret. But you can't tell anyone!"

Doctor Solace laughed. "Of course!"

Nico leaned up, pressing his lips to the blond's ear. "That dentist is really hot. But you can't tell him!" He whispered.

Doctor Solace cracked a smile. "I won't tell. Promise."

Hours later, after Percy had endured/recorded Nico's antics, such as screaming at a window and crying because the rainbow outside wouldn't talk to him, etc, which was great. After Nico had a long nap, and woke up mind cleared, Percy gave him a note from the dentist.

Next Appointment: June 12

On the back was a phone number, and a short note from his dentist.

Call me. Will Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Time to answer reviews! Okay, so first of all, I'd like to than anyone who bothered reading this, let alone reviewing._

 _ **Flamehead-**_ _Here's your update!_

 _ **Rebal Reader-**_ _Fixed it!_

Needless to say, Nico didn't call. After around a week of possessing the note, he finally worked up the courage to do it. He called. No answer, of course.

Why should he get an answer? The dentist probably just gave him his number to plan a follow-up appointment, or… Something. Definitely something. Swallowing his pride, Nico sighed and hit re-dial. This time, it was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" The slightly deep voice asked. The sound of water could be heard, as well as voices and the sharp pangs of metal.

"Uh.. Hey." Nico squeaked. "It's Nico Di Angelo, you removed my wisdom teeth?" The black-haired boy winced. _Great way to start a conversation, idiot._

There was a pause. "I remember."

"I was just calling because you uh- You wrote your number on the back of my appointment slip, and I was… Yeah." Nico drifted off.

Will chuckled quietly, "I don't know, I was just- you know…" The dentist took an audible deep breath. "Do you want to get coffee or something?"

Nico froze. Coffee? Of all things, coffee? After an awkward moment of silence, he realized Will couldn't see his shy nod. The boy muttered a quick assent.

"Alright. Just let me get a quick shower. Are you busy? We can meet at the new cafe on second street."

Again, Nico quickly agreed, then grabbed his wallet and keys. _This can either be awesome, or I'll never be able to show my face in public again. Yay._

Nico sat patiently in a corner booth of the tiny cafe, tapping his toes nervously against the tiled floor. He'd been there for ten minutes, and Will still hadn't shown up.

Finally, a familiar blond entered, hair messy and damp, as if it had been hastily dried with a towel. Immediately, blue eyes found black ones, and Will flopped into the booth across from Nico.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish up at the gym." He apologized.

Nico smiled shyly. "No problem. I ordered us both muffins, if that's alright?"

"Perfect." The dentist grinned.

Long story short, it was _awesome._ They had, at the end, argued over who was to pay, but it was decided that Nico would pay the tip, and that Will would pick up the main bill upon Nico's insistence that he pay next time. Right. Next time. Will had been sure to plan out their next meeting, going to see Finding Nemo in 3D. They decided to invite Percy as well, who Nico knew would bring Annabeth.

After it was all planned, they left. The goodbye was awkward. Will leaned in for a hug just as Nico held out a hand to shake. They ended up with the awkward side hug. As soon as Will was out of earshot, Nico pulled out his phone and called his younger sister, Hazel. The fifteen-year old immediately answered.

"Nico?" The slightly cajun, high pitched voice asked.

"Hazel! I finally did it! I'm not sure if this counts, but-" He began.

"You went on a date!?" Hazel interrupted with a squeal, "With who? Do you like him? Is he cute?"

Nico laughed nervously. "Of course I like him, Haze. And yes, he is kinda cute."

The young girl laughed. "I knew it! Oh, Neeks, this is amazing! My little Nico, all grown-"

"Remember, I'm older than you." The dark boy insisted with a short laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I'm much cooler. Can we talk later tonight?" Her voice was practically begging.

"Of course! Nico laughed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

With a click, Hazel hung up.

Nico drove home, alone but for the pitiful speakers in his pitiful car.


End file.
